my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It is originally a Disney sound effect. Info *'First recorded': 1941 *'Creator': Jimmy MacDonald *'Owner': The Walt Disney Company (1941-1992), The Hollywood Edge (1992-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': March 28, 1941 *'First heard': A Gentleman's Gentleman (a Mickey Mouse short) *'Area used': Worldwide Sound Effect Description Whistle with Bulb Horn. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect *AudioMicro *SourceAudio *YouTube Used In TV Shows *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "The Science Fair Affair".) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Adventures from the Book of Virtues *America's Funniest Home Videos *The Angry Beavers *Barney & Friends *Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "The Big Blue Housecall".) *The Big Comfy Couch *Biggleton (Heard once in "The Helpful Cow".) *Blaze and the Monster Machines (Heard once in "The Driving Force".) *Boohbah *Bonkers (Heard once in "Hear No Bonkers, See No Bonkers!".) *Brum (Heard once in "Brum and the Golden Loo".) *Camp Lazlo *CatDog *Chowder *Elmo's World *The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants *The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "Fairly OddLympics".) *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Harvey Girls Forever! *Hey Duggee (Heard once in "The Drawing Badge".) *Henry's Cat (1998) *Horrid Henry (Heard once in "Horrid Henry’s Haircut".) *Johnny Bravo *JimJam and Sunny (Heard once in the intro.) *The Little Mermaid: The Series *The Loud House (Heard once in "Changing the Baby" and "A Pimple Plan".) *Marsupilami *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Heard once in "Several Leagues Under the Sea".) *Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Sleepwalkin'" and "Eau de Minnie".) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) *The Mr. Men Show *My Life as a Teenage Robot *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Oddhouse Phantom (Heard once in "Harold's Jukebox Party".) *Oggy and the Cockroaches (Heard once in "Octopus".) *Pawn Stars *The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) (Heard once in "Pantherobics".) *Puppy Dog Pals *The Ren & Stimpy Show (Heard once in "Son of Stimpy".) *Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *Rocko's Modern Life *Ruff Ruff, Tweet, and Dave (Heard once in "A Bouncy Adventure".) *Sheriff Callie's Wild West (Heard once in "Double Trouble".) *Sitting Ducks *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sesame Street *Teletubbies (Mostly used for Dipsy when either he sits down or falls.) *The Tom and Jerry Show *T.O.T.S. (Heard once in "Whale, Hello There!".) *Uncle Grandpa *VeggieTales *VeggieTales in the House *Wander Over Yonder *What a Cartoon! (Heard once in "Dino: Stay Out!".) *WordWorld *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss TV Specials *A Miser Brothers Christmas (2008) *Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island (1994) *Elmo Saves Christmas (1996) (Videos) *A Muppet Family Christmas (1987) Movies *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) *Aladdin (1992) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) *Cinderelmo (1999) *Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *The Emoji Movie (2017) *Home (2015) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) *The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) *The Peanuts Movie (2015) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Truth or Square (2009) *Sherlock Gnomes (2018) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) Shorts *Disney Cartoons *Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies *Pluto's Christmas Tree (1952) (Shorts) *Tom & Jerry *Trail Mix-Up (1993) TV Spots *Aladdin (2019) (TV Spots) Video Games PC: *Crash Bash *JumpStart Numbers *Kid Pix Deluxe 4 *Living Books: The Tortoise and the Hare *School House Rock! Grammar Rock *Sonic Lost World PlayStation: *Crash Bash PlayStation 3: *Crash Bash *Sonic Unleashed PlayStation Portable: *Crash Bash Xbox 360 *Sonic Unleashed 3DS: *Sonic Lost World Wii U: *Sonic Lost World Online Games *Wonka Block Party Videos *Baby Monet: Discovering the Seasons (2005) (Videos) *Barney - Barney Songs (1995 video) *Bert and Ernie's Word Play (2002) (Videos) *Winnie the Pooh: 123's (2004) (Videos) (Heard once in a sped up pitch) *JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? (1999) (Videos) *Leap Frog: The Letter Factory (2003) (Videos) *Winnie the Pooh: ABC's (2004) (Videos) YouTube Videos *Beanie Babies 3 (2015) *Best Pals Hand Toons *Happy Easter, Beanie Babies! (2018) *The Nostalgia Critic (Heard once in "Top 11 Nostalgic Animated Shows".) *Olivier Hatta (Heard once in "Tuesday evening hangout 6/17/15 (feat tylertristar2isback).") *Steamed Hams But It's a Hanna-Barbera Cartoon *TerminalMontage *Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) *WhitneyGoLucky Anime *Digimon Adventure 01 *Doraemon: Nobita and the Legend of the Sun King Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Hollywoodedge